Discovering Secrets
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sasuke and Violet team up to uncover the secret that Naruto and Becky are hiding from them.
1. Chapter 1

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke is getting ready for a trip to a place called Fair City as he finished taking a bath and putting on his outfit consisting of a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan insignia on his back, white shorts, leg wraps, arm sleeves, blue sandals, and most of all, his forehead protector with the Leaf insignia on the center.

"Naruto is so unbelievable," he muttered.

Meanwhile, in Fair City, Violet is getting ready for school as she finished taking a bath and putting on her usual outfit consisting of a long-sleeve violet blouse and stockings, and a blue coverall skirt.

"Becky is so unbelievable," she muttered.

Sasuke is making breakfast for himself of butter and toast. He pours a glass of water and sits down to eat.

"First, he becomes stronger while fighting against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and second, he becomes stronger while fighting Gaara. If that wasn't enough, I was beaten by Itachi again!"

Violet is having a breakfast of bacon and eggs as she comes to the kitchen.

"First, she attempted to tell me something during our playdate and she just blew me off, and second, she did it again while helping me with my poetry slash painting slash music performance. If that wasn't enough, I was out of the loop the whole time she tried on telling me something!"

The black-haired boy has finished his breakfast and started washing the dishes. Once that is done, he walks to where the meeting of Team 7 taking place to go to Fair City.

"It's as if he can do whatever he wants!"

"It's as if she can do whatever she wants!" Violet has the same statement as Sasuke's as she started walking her way to school.

"I about had it being out of the loop," Sasuke muttered as he puts his head down while stopping in the middle of the way. "Maybe that secret of his has something to do with him having his growth accelerated than mine."

"I about had it being out of the loop," the blonde-haired girl has the same statement while doing the same thing. "Maybe that secret of hers has something to do with her disappearing on some points where she misses out on our playdates and tea parties."

"I wish..."

"I wish..."

"To know what my best friend is up to."

The two said the last statement in unison as if they have one thing in common to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a beautiful Friday at Fair City as I heard there will be an introduction to some people from a foreign state by the Woodview Elementary School," the Narrator started doing his usual work in narrating stuff.

In Woodview Elementary, everyone is about to have a class in meeting up with Team 7 consisting of three kids; one boy has blond hair and wears orange clothing, the other has black hair and wears a blue shirt and white shorts, a girl wearing a red dress and blue shorts; and their teacher with gray hair and wearing a green vest under the black clothing. They were all wearing headbands with the Hidden Leaf insignia although in different ways; Naruto and Sasuke wear them on their foreheads, Sakura wears it on her head, and Kakashi wears it tilted on his left to hide his Sharingan eye.

"Now, class, allow me to introduce our exchange students from the Hidden Leaf Village who will be studying at Woodview Elementary School for two weeks," Mr. Dudley stated as the ninja team appeared by the door on the class' right. They walk to his desk and then they face the entire class. "The boy with the blond hair and wearing orange is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey, there!" the boy exclaimed as he greets the entire class.

"He is a Jin-," Mr. Dudley got cut off.

"Don't say it, mister, because some people have the right to be private on who they are!" Naruto reprimand the adult as he doesn't his secret off having a monster known as the Nine-Tails inside him for everyone in Fair City will also hate him if they ever find out this secret.

"Very well, I won't tell. Next, a boy with black hair and wearing blue clothing is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey," the Uchiha genius said in a dull voice.

"Oh, and he is the best in ninja stuff, making him quite a protege of the Uchiha clan," Mr. Dudley said.

This doesn't take well for a blonde-haired student name Victoria Best, who has to be the best in her own right and tried to become best in everything. Well, that is until Wordgirl keeps up ruining her plans into making herself better than her like when she tried to become a better superhero than her.

"Hey no fair! First Becky, then Wordgirl, and now Sasuke! I'm the best here, not them!" she yelled.

"Well, you better keep that title of yours in good shape otherwise you'll lose it to someone who is better; like me," Sasuke said with no emotion on his face.

"Now, next is a young girl of the team named Sakura Haruno," Mr. Dudley continued on introducing to Sakura and lastly, on Kakashi. "And last, but not least, Kakashi Hatake, the team leader."

"Hey, everyone," Sakura cheerfully stated.

"Same here," Kakashi also greeted.

"You four will be seated to the back," Mr. Dudley stated as he shows the four desks on the back, then turns his attention to his students. "Now, everyone, introduce yourselves to those four."

"Yes, Mr. Dudley!" they replied happily.

The four of them went to the desks they were assigned and the sitting arrange goes like this: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The entire class is going to introduce themselves to the four, ranging from Betty, Bob, Violet, Scoops, Tobey, Eileen, Victoria, and many more.

"Isn't this exciting, Sasuke? My first trip abroad," the blond-haired kid stated.

"What are you so excited about this country, anyway?" Sasuke asked dully as he looks at Becky with no emotion.

"I heard this city is full of criminals, that's what! And I hope to get a good reputation!"

"We're going to have some learning in their school, and to explore how does this girl named Wordgirl battle her villains," Sakura said excitingly.

"Now that we know each other, let's begin," Mr. Dudley stated as class is about to begin, and when it's over, the children went to their home.

"Outside the school..." the Narrator stated.

"Well, let's see where we will stay," Kakashi asked his team. "Any suggestions?"

"I want to stay with Becky," Naruto stated.

"Violet is my pick," Sasuke stated.

"I think I should stay with Tobey," Sakura stated.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm staying on a hotel room," their teacher said happily as he runs along, and they did the same.

As Sasuke runs on his own, he could hear the Narrator.

"Will Team 7 get a good education in Fair City? And why is Sasuke glaring at Becky?" the latter asked. Before he knows it, the former is glaring at him. "Are you glaring at me?"

"Yes, and I know who you are. You're the Narrator so there are some points I want you to keep your mouth shut on. You got it?"

"Well, okay..."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto runs alongside Becky as he is about to make her acquaintance to her adopted family.

"Now, Mom, Dad, and TJ, this is Naruto Uzumaki and he'll be staying in this house for about two weeks so treat him kindly with respect," the latter introduced.

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance," the young boy bowed.

"Same here, and I'm sure we can get along fine," Tim, the patriarch of the family, agreed on the arrangement.

"So what happened to your family, Naruto?" Sally, the matriarch, asked, but all she can get out of him is that he has a sad look on his face. "Oh, that's something you don't want to talk about, huh? Why?"

"It seems we have an orphan living in your family," the Narrator stated, then goes into confusion. "Wait, what is an orphan?"

"Mom, Dad, TJ, can you leave the three of us alone?" Becky ordered, and they did leave them alone with her and Bob to comfort Naruto. Once that is done, she focuses on the Narrator's question. "An orphan is someone who has no parents. For this case, we have Naruto here, and he doesn't have parents."

"Oh, okay."

"Naruto, why don't you have any parents?"

"Because they passed away before I got to know them," the boy cried in sadness. Suddenly, he gets into a hug by Becky herself.

"I know how you feel," the latter stated. "The truth is, I'm an orphan, too; therefore, I was adopted into this family. You know, because you're a boy who has loneliness, I think you're fit to know my secret."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Let's take a walk to my secret hideout," Becky stated.

"And so our hero of Fair City has decided to take the Hidden Leaf Village's hero wannabe to her super secret spaceship-," the Narrator stated before he gets interrupted.

It was from Naruto while Becky is dragging him into the park with her and Bob. They were inside the spaceship hideout in the main room where it looks like a plauyground.

"Wait, super secret spaceship? Does that mean she's-?"

"Yup, you will know the secret."

"Hey, who are you?"

"I'm the Narrator and I narrate what happens around here."

"Oh, okay."

Now, back to Becky attempting to tell her new friend her secret.

"Okay, Naruto, it's time you know my secret. Word up!" she cried.

At that moment, a flash of light appeared and there she is, wearing all red from head to toe with a yellow cape.

"Wait a minute, you're WordGirl?" he stated as he knows her due to everyone in Fair City talk about her heroic acts.

"Yup," said the young girl.

This gives Naruto a surprising conclusion.

"Then that must mean Bob is Captain Huggy Face, right?"

"Yes," WordGirl stated as her monkey sidekick appears wearing his costume. "Now that you know, will you keep this a secret?"

"Oh, yes! You can count on me!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Good, now let's play!" said the superhero as they started to have some fun together in the spaceship, but it is interrupted with him attempting to tell her his secret.

"But I got a secret, too."

"Really? What is it?" WordGirl asked.

"I am a Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails. In other words, I have a monster living inside me, and I don't want everyone in the city to know about this because if they do, everyone will hate me and start bullying me. So, will you keep this a secret?" Naruto explained while crying with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Yes, I will, and don't worry, you're not a monster. You're a human being," the alien superhero wraps her arms around him for a hug to comfort him. Then she lets go of the hug. "Now, let's play!"

They and Captain Huggy Face then begin their fun.

* * *

"Meanwhile, at Violet's house..." the Narrator said as the camera is now focused on the house that is surrounded by a large meadow and forests.

"Now, Mom, meet Sasuke, and he'll be staying with us for two weeks," said the happy-go-lucky young girl introduces the emotionless boy to her mother.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke," her mother happily shakes hands with him.

"Same here," the boy said as they were sitting on a couch.

"So, what's your family like?"

Hearing this question just makes Sasuke look down on that.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Violet asks in concern by putting her hand to his shoulder. "Why?"

"You want to know? I'll tell you."

Sasuke started telling the truth about his family, and of his clan.

After a few seconds, Violet and her mother are look shocked of this.

"No, it can't be," the former stated while putting her hand to cover her mouth from the shock.

"If what you say is true, then..."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else because I don't feel better of talking about this kind of topic. I'm a ninja and I do martial arts," Sasuke said to the two Heaslip relatives, ready to show his skills.

"Really, martial arts? What's that?" Violet and her mother asked.

"It means it's a system of combat practices, and in case you ask me about something regarding it, it's not violence. It's art," the young boy stated as he planned on showing this kind of art outside the house.

Outside the house...

"Okay, Sasuke, show us what you can do," Ms. Heaslip ordered.

"Here goes nothing," the emotionless boy started to show his martial arts moves.

"Very good. You know, I want you to teach Violet on how to be a ninja. I'll be inside doing some yoga," the adult left the two as she went back in the house.

"Now, Violet, in order to become a ninja, you must have the skill and determination to do so, okay?"

"Okay, I got it," the blonde-haired girl agreed and started to do some moves, but in a funny way.

"Well, you got a lot to learn," Sasuke walks to a nearby tree where he puts up a target there, and went back to Violet. "Now, try throwing this kunai to a tree."

As she gets the object, it is thrown into the center of the target. In other words, it is a perfect shot.

"Wow, fast learner. Now, you need a weapon so I'll give you one for a starter like you," the emotionless boy looks into his backpack and gives a kunai to her. "This should, but be careful, it's sharp."

"Okay, I will," Violet nodded as she is ready to use the object.

"Now, we spar."

"Spar?"

"Spar means we practice in fighting each other. Don't worry, we'll just practice, that's all," Sasuke pulls out his kunai.

"You know, not only you had good artistic skill, but also vocabulary skill," Violet complimented as she is ready for the sparring match to begin.

The two have quite the spar; Sasuke tries to land an attack from the top, but it is blocked. The same result goes to the middle and bottom. They started to have a conversation while doing this.

"Tell me, you're Becky's best friend, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you being out of the loop by her?"

"Now that I thought about it, yeah. She tries to tell me something, but she just keeps on running away."

"Same here from my best friend, Naruto. That's why we need to form an alliance to find out what those two are hiding from us. What do you say?"

"Yes, we should team up to find out what they're hiding."

"Good."

When Violet ended up attempting to make a slash from the middle, Sasuke dodges it, and then he makes a stop sign, ending the spar.

"Good, now you're ready to be a ninja. Just one more thing, you need to learn a jutsu."

"Jutsu? What's that?"

"It's a technique and it is usually done by using hand signs. I'll show you," the brunette gives out an example by using the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

He started to breathe fire from his mouth and it went to the ground. After a few seconds, it's gone.

"Wow, that's good. I wish I can learn to do that," Violet applauds and is amazed by this kind of sight.

"Well, good thing I bought a book known as 'The Guide to Being a Good Ninja With The List of Jutsus'," Sasuke brings out a blue book from his bag and gives it to her. "Practice, while I make the first move by going to Becky's house."

"Can I come?"

"No, I should come alone and interrogate her. Besides, you need to practice in order to become a great ninja like me."

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke then walks out of the house to get ready for this part of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke went to the Botsford home as he is about to prepare this part of the plan.

"Hey, Sasuke, how's it going," his friend greeted him as he went inside.

"Naruto, I want to talk to Becky privately so you just go to Sakura or whatever you feel like doing," he said with his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh, okay," the blond boy agree to it as he leaves and goes to where Sakura is staying.

Once that is done, Sasuke turns to face Becky.

"Becky, we need to talk privately. Oh, and when I say privately, make sure that monkey friend of yours doesn't hear it."

"Well, okay," the girl looks all puzzled, but unaware of his plan. "Bob, can you please leave us alone?"

Bob nodded and leaves by the front door where Naruto has left.

Once that is done, Sasuke and Becky were now in the latter's bedroom for interrogation.

"I just got a few questions I got to ask of you," the former stated while locking the door and closing the curtains from the windows.

"Questions? What about?" the latter asked while sitting on her bed. As for where Sasuke is sitting, he sits down on a nearby chair.

"I'm working on an investigation on how you know so much about..." the young boy clears his throat then finishes his sentence. "Wordgirl."

Hearing that statement, Becky looks shock at this. This is because she fear that Sasuke might find out about her secret.

"What do you want to know?" she tried her best to stay calm.

"Can you confirm that she's an alien?"

"Yes, she's an alien. Everyone knows that."

"I see..."

"Well, where does she come from?"

"Lexicon."

Sasuke could read her movements without using the Sharingan. With Becky looking all tense by his questions, he can tell about how she's trying her best to keep her secret safe from him.

"What does she have?"

"Well, she has super-strength, flight, super-speed, super-hearing, and most importantly, good vocabulary," she replied.

"Does she have a weakness?"

"She can be weak when she's exposed to a mineral from her home planet known as Lexonite."

"I see, and what is her catchphrase?"

"Simple, it's 'Word u-'," Becky is about to say it, but she realizes what this means so she stopped herself from saying the answer to prevent Sasuke from finding out her secret. Then, she gets angry. "Hey, are you trying to find out something about me?"

"Uh, no..." the boy replied with an apathetic tone.

"You know what, questions are over so get out!" Becky angrily stands up from her bed and points at the door.

"I was thinking I should do that," Sasuke replied calmly as he moves out of her room and the girl is accompanying him. Upon opening the door, her best friend entered.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" the latter asked with a happy tone.

"What a coincidence for you to show up," the former stated.

"I was thinking, even though class is over for the day, why don't we paint a picture for this afternoon?" the blonde girl replied.

"Okay, sounds good," Becky left with Bob as they started to walk out of the house. Her monkey companion started to screech on the interrogation. "I was doing okay until he asked me to say my catchphrase."

This is the moment Sasuke and Violet would have their private conversation.

"Now, what have you learned so far?" the former asked with his arms crossed with an apathetic look on his face.

"Well, I learned on how to make martial arts moves properly, doing some hand signs, and some new jutsu," the latter replied with her and her friend are walking out of the forest to show a demonstration. "Watch."

Violet shows the martial arts moves, but it's properly this time as she said, the hand signs, and most importantly, some new jutsu.

She does the hand signs ox, horse, and ram.

_Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu!_

With it, she started to fire ice darts from her mouth that they ended up hitting a tree.

"Impressive," Sasuke looks impressed by this and pulls out a coin.

"Well, I could say the same thing," the Narrator stated. "What's with the coin?"

"Heads, Naruto is first to investigate; tails, Becky is first to investigate," the boy not only talks to Violet about this, but also to the Narrator.

As the coin flips, it landed on tails.

"So Becky is first to investigate, huh?" the girl looks at the coin by her friend's hand.

"Yup, that's the outcome. Anyway, I'm saving Naruto for last."

"Now, shouldn't you two be heading to the building where to have art?" the Narrator asked.

"Oh, okay. Come on, Violet," the young boy drags her to the place.

* * *

"Across town..." the Narrator started.

Sasuke and Violet have entered the building to do some art. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Becky, and Bob. As usual, Becky is bad at art that she paints a bad looking picture of Sasuke, while her friends are good at doing other pictures. For instance, Sasuke successfully painted a picture of the building where to be at right now.

"Very good, Sasuke. You have such fine art," the blonde is impressed as she looks at it.

Suddenly, the Exposition Guy shows up.

"Help! Dr. Two-Brains is trying to rob a grocery store with his cheese ray!" he yelled, crying for help. "Isn't this the police station?"

"No, this is the art floor. It's the first floor," Sasuke answered in annoyance.

"Oh, okay," the guy got his answer before running off for help.

"Come on, Bob, Naruto, we should go look for some, uh..." Becky is about to say her excuse.

"Berries," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's it!" the girl is proud of her new friend's excuse as they started to leave the art room.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke looks at Violet and they nod together. This is the time they make their move. Following them without being seen, they notice their respective best friends and Bob are about to make a move.

"Word up!" Becky cried as a flashing light appears and now, she is Wordgirl.

"Becky?" Violet said, upon witnessing that her best friend's secret; she is the superhero everyone in Fair City loves.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this can't be good. Sasuke and Violet now know who our favorite superhero's secret identity," the Narrator started.

"To tell you the truth, Violet, I knew it all along," the former stated with no emotion while the latter looks surprised by the revelation.

"What?!" Violet and the Narrator are baffled by this.

"It's not that hard, really. I recognized her immediately when I arrived, and because she doesn't wear a mask or disguise her voice, no one recognizes her, not even you, Violet," the emotionless boy explained.

"Now, it makes sense. Coming to class late, missing out on our playdates, and most importantly, blew me off on those two occasions; it's all because she's Wordgirl," the blonde girl realizes the truth.

"You got to admit it, he's kind of good at this stuff," the Narrator commented.

"Well, you know the phrase, 'live and learn', and it means when you discover something that you don't know. For instance, you didn't know Becky is Wordgirl so I said 'live and learn', now that you know it."

This time, Sasuke makes the explanation with a whisper.

"Why are you whispering all of a sudden?" Violet is puzzled by this.

"Because I know your best friend has super-hearing so we can't afford to let her know we heard this conversation," was his reply.

"Right, got it," his friend also whispered. "So, now what?"

"We take down Dr. Two-Brains first," Sasuke replied.

"Um, I hate to break it to you two, but how are you going to do that? Wordgirl is much faster than any of you two," the Narrator also whispered.

"So we need a distraction..."

The two of them think of an idea how to lead Naruto, Wordgirl, and Captain Huggy Face to a distraction where they can't stop them from taking the credit.

Then, a light bulb appears in Violet.

"I know what to do!" she went out of her hiding, then started to talk. "Wordgirl, help! I got trouble!"

"Trouble? Where?"

"It's my cat, Priscilla! She just climbed into a tree and got herself trapped all alone by the forest near my house! Help her, Wordgirl! Please!"

"Don't worry, Violet! Wordgirl, Captain Huggy Face, and I will help you!" Naruto exclaimed excitingly, ready for the mission.

"Right!" the red superhero agreed. Her sidekick screeches with agreement as well.

Then, the three left to do the false errand Violet has gave them.

"Very good distraction," Sasuke walked up to her as soon as they left.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Oh, and because I got my powers back last night during a full moon, I'll be fighting crime with you as..." Violet pulls out a Russian snow hat and puts it on her head, puts a small picture frame on her chest, and she holds a medium-sized picture frame on her hands. "The Framer!"

"Really? Then, how will you make hand signs if an enemy attacks?"

"You made a good point," the blonde realizes this. "But I'll still use my frame if possible."

"Sure you do. Now, to the grocery store!"

The camera then focuses on the grocery store itself.

"In the grocery store..." the Narrator said.

Dr. Two-Brains is seen shooting oranges and apples with his cheese ray. With every zap, they turned into cheese.

"It's fun to turn oranges and apples into cheese!" he exclaimed sinisterly.

"Why not turn that fish into cheese?" his goon with the red hat requested.

"Well, okay," the doctor begrudgingly does his request and zap the fish with his ray, turning them into cheese. Once that is done, his two minions are enjoying of the fish turning into cheese.

"So, I take it you're Dr. Two-Brains," a voice is heard. The three turned around to see Sasuke and the Framer standing.

"Framer!" the evil doctor exclaimed, but is confused around Sasuke. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm expecting Wordgirl to stop me."

"Too bad she's busy on a little errand so you have to deal with us."

"Fine, so be it. Get them, boys!"

The two minions run over to them, and Sasuke makes the hand signs rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

He blows a volley of small fireballs that they got hit by them.

As for the Framer, she does her routine of looking away and closing her eyes while holding her frame to the evil doctor. Sasuke is aware that she has no power in doing that so when Dr. Two-Brains is about to get her, he uses a wire to wrap him up. The Framer then open her eyes to see this.

"Hooray, I caught Dr. Two-Brains!" she exclaimed.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but..." Charlie, the bald minion, is about to say that she didn't do this, but Sasuke, not wanting her hopes to be down when she finds out, gives him a glare. This really scared him. "You did a good job."

"Yeah, you did good!" his companion stated. Then, the emotionless boy gives him a glare to give him credit as well. "You and your companion, that's what."

"Thank you," the Framer is happy to get credited for this.

"Now, let's have the finale," Sasuke makes the hand signs horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

He started to blow out a stream of fire towards the doctor and his minions.

"Framer, put out the fires on them."

That's when the blonde girl puts down the frame and does the hand signs dragon, tiger, and hare.

_Water Style: Raging Waves!_

She started to breathe a stream of that washes Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen.

"Now, let's go before your best friend and my best friend show up," Sasuke walks with her following him, but not before he stops to turn to the Narrator. "By the way, don't tell this to Naruto and Becky. You got it?"

"Okay, fine. I won't say anything about this," the Narrator promised, then the boy left.

By the time Naruto, Wordgirl, and Captain Huggy Face all arrive, they were baffled to see the outcome.

"First, we got a distraction on our hands, and two, the villain from my city got captured before I got here? Who did this?" the alien superhero is puzzled on seeing the doctor and his henchmen taken away by the police.

"I'm telling you, officer! We got ourselves on fire by that boy who blows that element out to our faces!" Dr. Two-Brains ranted while being taken away by the police.

"A boy who blows out fire?" Wordgirl is puzzled by this, so does her sidekick.

"Sasuke, that jerk!" Naruto is angered by what just happened.

"Wait, Sasuke did this?"

"Yeah, he did this, alright! There's no doubt he could use fire jutsu, or techniques, if you like to call it."

"There's more; the Framer not only wraps us up, but also she ended up blowing water from her mouth!"

"Wait, the Framer can do this?" Wordgirl is baffled. "That's impossible! She doesn't have any power!"

"Unless Sasuke might teaching her some water jutsu," Kakashi appeared with Sakura by his side.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura! What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We were just checking out the crime scene and look at what we just found," was his teacher's reply.

"So, how's your stay with the evil boy genius, Sakura?" the boy teased.

"That boy has such big robots, and a mother who is quite the boring figure," was her reply.

"Ha ha! You're staying with a boring boy!" Naruto started laughing.

This really angers Sakura that she raises a fist and started hitting him by the head.

"Say that again, and you'll get another hit from me!"

"Eep," Captain Huggy Face screeched in confusion.

"I know, Huggy. This girl reminds me of Eileen aka the Birthday Girl due to her short temper," Wordgirl replied. "But on the positive side, she doesn't go all gigantic and green when she's all angry at anyone."

Suddenly, Dr. Two-Brains and his goons break free and started to run away.

"You'll never catch us, Wordgirl!" the evil doctor gloated while running.

"We'll see about that, but first, we have to find Sasuke and Violet," the alien superhero suggested.

"Good idea," Kakashi agreed to the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Violet made their way to the latter's house for their next move.

"So, Becky is Wordgirl, so how can we find out Naruto's secret is?" the latter asked while reading a book to learn about a jutsu by the living room.

"As for that knucklehead..." the former stated before he gets interrupted.

"Knucklehead?"

"A knucklehead is an idiotic person, that's what."

"So how do we find your best friend's secret?"

"I know who can help us. To a villain's hideout!"

Sasuke has quite the idea, but takes notice on the Narrator.

"Well, wipe already!" he yelled.

"In Dr. Two-Brains hideout..." the Narrator started.

"No! There's absolutely no way I will help a jerk like you use me for your plot in finding out a best friend's secret!" the evil doctor denies the plan with his arms crossed.

"I thought so," Sasuke said calmly, then focuses on Violet, who changed into her Framer costume before arriving. "Framer..."

The Framer pulls out her pet cat, Priscilla, and she started to hiss at the evil doctor.

"Aah! Cat!" Dr. Two-Brains cried in fear, and because of his mouse brain, he is afraid of cats. He then jumps into his nameless goon's arms. "Help me! Save me!"

"So, agree to help or what?" the boy asked with no emotion.

"Okay, okay. We'll help you! Just get that cat out of my face!" the doctor promised and Sasuke gestures the Framer to get her cat out of the discussion. "So, how do we supposed to fight this ninja?"

"How about you create a mech?"

"A mech? What's that?" Charlie is puzzled.

"A mech means a large piloted robot. Anyway, you two should get some rest, and we'll start fighting Naruto by tomorrow morning," Dr. Two-Brains instructed.

Sasuke and Violet went back to the latter's house.

"We'll just have to wait for tomorrow," the former remarked.

"Yeah, let's have some fun together after we find out what Naruto's secret is," the latter added.

"Good one..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, across town...

"Naruto Uzumaki, I challenge you to a duel!" Dr. Two-Brains arrived with his giant mouse mech.

At that moment, Naruto, Wordgirl, and Captain Huggy Face showed up. The former is on the ground while the latter flies with her sidekick.

"What do you want with him?" the superhero asked.

"That's none of your business, Wordgirl. I was contact by a special someone to fight him and show him his true potential," replied the mad scientist.

"If that's the case, I'll do it!" the boy declared with intention.

"What?" Wordgirl flies near him, but not before putting her sidekick to the ground. "You do realize you're falling into a trap, right?"

"I know," was his reply.

"And so, the battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Dr. Two-Brains will begin!" the Narrator stated. Then, the focus went into Sasuke and Violet. "Meanwhile, let's see how they would see the result."

In fact, those two are in some forest.

"Sasuke, where we going?" Violet asked, walking with the black-haired boy.

"Where? To Wordgirl's Secret Spaceship Hideout, that's where," Sasuke replied, holding two bushes to see the location.

"What? You're going to watch the fight there?" the Narrator is baffled.

"Well, as soon as I saw Naruto's potential, then I'll just use her computer to type down the results."

Violet is about to walk to the hideout when Sasuke grabs her arm.

"Wait, Violet. We should check out for alarms first," the latter throws a shuriken to the ground where the spaceship is. It doesn't sound any alarms. "Now, come on."

They head to the front door, but not before Sasuke find the power source for the alarms that he shuts them down. Inside, the cameras and the alarms are being shut off as a result. Entering the hideout, Violet looks amazed by this.

"Whoa, what an amazing place!" she takes notice on the sight of her best friend's hideout. In the corner, it looks like a playground with items like the jungle gym and a merry-go-round.

"We're not here to play around," Sasuke grabs her by her arm and drags her to the main room where the Crime Computer. Once there, they sit on two chairs. "Now, let's see how does Naruto show his secret."

Across town, Naruto is preparing to fight Dr. Two-Brains.

"Now, doc, let's see if you can handle this," he makes a clone seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that technique, he summons a lot of clones of himself.

"Making clones is impressive power, but not as impressive as this!" Dr. Two-Brains presses a red button to activate a sonic cannon which causes the clones to be blown away and disappearing afterwards. He controls his mech to grab the boy, tossing him aside to a building. "Come on, show me your true power."

"You want me to show you my true power? So be it," Naruto started to get much angry that he is surrounded with an orange chakra. Not only that, his eyes are turning from blue to red and growing fangs.

By Wordgirl's hideout, Sasuke and Violet were seeing this by the computer.

"So, he glows orange chakra. What does that mean?" the former stated.

"Chakra?" the latter asked.

"It's the energy on how jutsus are formed."

Meanwhile...

"Is this enough, Dr. Two-Butts?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's Dr. Two-Brains to you, little brat!" Dr. Two-Brains launches missiles from his mech which the boy dodges them. As the latter jumps into a building, the former lands a punch to him that he is thrown to a building. Then he throws continuous punches at him. Once that is done, he started to taunt the boy who is serious damaged. "What's the matter, Naruto? No comeback? No more transformations? I think it's time for you to give up."

"Give up?" Naruto got up and is surrounded with a red aura. "Never make me give up!"

"As for Sasuke and Violet seeing this..." the Narrator moves to where the other two are watching the fight.

"Now, he's covered with red aura and the shape of it is like a fox. What does that mean?" the blonde girl asked in curiosity.

"Let's see," the black-haired boy is starting to type the keywords. "Red chakra, fox..."

As he entered the two keywords, a screen appeared on the news website about the 'Nine-Tails Attack the Hidden Leaf Village'.

"Nine-Tails Attack the Hidden Leaf Village?" the two started to read the title.

In Fair City, Naruto has gained this enough power to defeat the evil mad scientist.

"Now, let's see if you can feel my wrath!"

"Uh-oh!" the doctor realizes he is now in big trouble.

Naruto runs up to him ferociously and started scratching the mech back and forth until it falls down with Dr. Two-Brains being out of the mech.

"Now, we'll take it from here, Naruto," Wordgirl flies with CHF as she uses her speed to tie the evil doctor up.

"So you took down that evil doctor. I'm impressed, Naruto," Sakura suddenly arrived with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled at this moment to be cheered by the girl that he wants to have a crush on.

Suddenly, he gets a smack to the head, and it's done by Sakura. Boy, she is really angry.

"Except you made him land onto me!" she started to chase him while continuously smacking his head and ranted some more.

"This girl is kinda like Eileen with that short temper, but good thing she doesn't yell 'Mine, mine, mine!', and turn into a big, green monster," Wordgirl muses the moment. "Now, let's go back to the hideout."

She then flies with Captain Huggy Face without even realizing that her hideout has been burglarized. Upon arriving, they were shocked to see the cameras and the motion detection alarms are off.

"This hideout can't be a secret anymore!" Wordgirl looks outrage on seeing what just happened to the security of the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Violet's home...

"So it makes sense. The Nine-Tails, who has attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, has been living inside Naruto," Sasuke started explaining while sitting on a chair.

"That's why everyone in your village hates him," Violet added while lying down on her bed.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the secret he doesn't want to know in the school."

"Now that we know our best friends' secrets, what's next?"

"I suggest we go find out who else knows this. Kakashi and Sakura already know Naruto's secret, so I suggest we find out who else knows Becky is Wordgirl."

"I know one."

Violet and Sasuke make a glare on the Narrator.

"Your guess is right. Don't forget her sidekick, Captain Huggy Face, or should I say, Bob," the Narrator sighed.

"Who else?" Sasuke asked as he and Violet cross their arms on their chests to think of some possible characters who know Wordgirl's true identity. Then an hunch comes into his head. "I have a hunch, Violet."

"Hunch? What's that?" the blonde doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"Hunch is a guess. Now, to know my hunch, answer this question. What was one of the great events you invited your cat over to?"

"I remember I brought her to a Halloween party. At that time, I was dressed as Wordgirl and she was dressed as Captain Huggy Face. If I remember correctly, Becky was dressed as Pretty Princess, a character from the TV show we like to watch, and Bob was dressed as Captain Tangent," Violet replied and explained the events on that Halloween night.

"I see..." Sasuke gets a conclusion and gets out of the bedroom.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Violet is puzzled about what is in store.

The boy went over to the kitchen where Priscilla is eating her meal of cat food. Of course, his new friend followed him there.

"Hey, Priscilla."

"Meow?" the cat looks at him.

"Tell me something to me and Violet. Did you know Becky is Wordgirl?"

Priscilla doesn't look too surprised from this, but after a few seconds, she just runs off, refusing to let her owner know of her best friend's secret.

"I thought so," Sasuke remarked with no emotion, and throws a wire in a circular motion that it caught the cat. Grabbing her by his hands, he asked the question. "So you know?"

She growled. It's obvious he can't understand what she is saying so he pulls out a collar to put on her neck.

"What did you say?" the ninja asked the cat.

"Nothing," the latter replied, refusing to tell.

"She talked!" Violet is surprised by what the collar does and then turns to Sasuke. "Where did you get that collar?"

"I stole it from Dr. Two-Brains when we first arrived," was the reply of the boy before focusing next on her cat. "Now, talk!"

"No!" Priscilla refused.

"How about I cut off your fur?" the ninja puts the cat near the sink and grabs some scissors.

"You wouldn't!"

"Sasuke, stop that!" her owner Violet protested on the action.

But her new friend ignores it and started to cut down a part of her fur, revealing her outer skin.

"I wonder how many times I have to cut your fur to get you to talk," Sasuke glared at the cat, ready to take action.

"I'll take it to my grave!" Priscilla is in fear of what is in store for her.

"Fair enough."

Sasuke started to cut down the cat's hair while Violet is in fear of seeing her cat getting tortured like that. After a lot of seconds, the animal is now reduced to almost without fur, leaving only a few strands of it.

"Had enough?"

"Okay, okay! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Priscilla finally gives in. "Yes, it's true. I found out Becky is Wordgirl during that Halloween night!"

"If you found out Becky is Wordgirl, then why didn't you tell me about this?" Violet started to ask questions.

"I don't know!"

The boy didn't like a question being ignored so just cuts off a strand of fur from her almost furless body.

"Now, answer her!"

"Okay, okay!" Priscilla takes a deep breath and started to reply to her owner. "Violet, the reason I didn't tell you your best friend is a superhero is because I don't know how you'll take it. I mean, you told her you're the Framer, but she didn't you she's Wordgirl so I have to keep this a secret from you."

Thinking about it, Violet realizes the answer.

"You're right, Priscilla," she grabs her cat as she speaks up and comforts her from the torture Sasuke bought upon her. "But now that I know, it's okay. It's nice to have an alien superhero for a best friend."

"Now, enough with the sappy stuff," Sasuke grabs Priscilla and throws her to a tree in the forest, but not before removing the translation collar off her. "Stick around."

He and Violet are now talking a walk to the streets.

"You know, you don't have to torture Priscilla about this?" the latter is angered with the act.

"Sometimes, Violet, you have to get rough in order get what you want," the former explained with an emotionless tone on his voice.

"But that is not answer."

"Anyway, I'm sure Becky is not telling her family about her double life so if I could think who else knows about this, it would be her grandfather."

"And so, Sasuke and Violet head over to Becky's grandfather's house," the Narrator announced as they head to the location.

The boy knocked first, and the elderly man answered.

"Ah, Violet, and who's this?" Bampy recognizes Violet, but not Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village," the latter introduced. "We came here to talk to you something."

"Well, come on in."

Inside, the three were seated by the living room.

"So, what do you two want to talk about?" Bampy asked as he sips a drink of tea.

"Well, Bampy, my new friend and I were wondering if you know your granddaughter, Becky, is Wordgirl," Violet asked while Sasuke is taking a chocolate drink that is below the coffee table.

"You now knew, huh?" the old man doesn't look too surprised by this.

"Yeah, we knew," Sasuke added.

"You two will keep this a secret?" Bampy asked and the two nodded on this. "Good."

"Anyway, that's all for our visit," the emo ninja started to leave. "Come on, Violet."

The blonde girl followed him as they left the house.

"Now, what's next?"

"I say we teach those two a lesson for hiding their secrets from us," was the reply. "And I know how."


	7. Chapter 7

For the plan, Naruto gets Sasuke's card of going into Violet's house for the afternoon.

_Just what is Sasuke thinking of sending me to some girl who has some tedious grasp on reality?_ he groaned on his mind and knock on the door, unaware of what he is coming for him.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto!" Violet answered the door excitingly. "You're here just in time for my tea party!"

"Tea party?" What are y-," Naruto gets dragged before he can finish her sentence. Inside the girl's bedroom, he is forced to sit next to some stuffed animals.

"Do you want some tea?" the girl comes in with a tea set on her hands.

"No, I don't!" the blond boy refuses, causing Violet to angrily throw some tea on him, which it's hot that he is in pain.

"I'm warning you! Be nice or there will be consequences!" the latter is angry, then she calms herself down in a happy mood when the former is calm. "Okay, before we get started, wear this pink dress."

"No, I will not!"

Since Violet is getting angry, Naruto has no choice but to put on a pink dress.

"Now, let the tea party begin!" the former said in her usual happy tone and begins serving tea to Naruto and her toys.

_Sasuke! I will get you for this!_ the boy thinks in anger of the humiliation he got into.

"Well, that's a good plan of Violet is doing. Now, let's go over to Sasuke," the Narrator said with the focus now goes to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke arrives by the Botsford home where he prepares his move on Becky. Noticing he's watching TV with her father, Tim, while her mother and brother were outside to do some errands, a smile crept on him to start his move.

"Hey, Mr. Botsford, Becky," he greeted the two with his hands on his pockets.

"Hey," Becky greeted.

"What's up, Sasuke?" her father greeted.

The emo ninja sits down on one chair and clasps his hands on mouth level.

"You know, Mr. Botsford, I've been thinking about trying out for a wrestling club at Woodview Elementary School."

Although it's obvious he's not gonna try out for some club...

"Really?" Tim is curious.

"Can you show me some moves?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not? I got great agility so maybe I can teach you a thing or two about wrestling."

The patriarch walks out of the sofa to get the boy to follow him near the sofa. He is about to take grab on him.

"Wait a minute. How can I watch if you do it on me?" Sasuke is puzzled by this.

"Oh right. Becky, come here."

This puts Becky in shock, and so does Bob. They just couldn't believe what Tim has in store for his daughter. Of course, she is unaware of Sasuke's plan to teach both her and Naruto a lesson for hiding their secrets from them, their own best friends.

"I'd rather not," she tried to avoid this.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you," Tim gets her daughter off the sofa to get started.

"Now, show me some moves," Sasuke stated.

"Okay, let's see. This is the head lock," the man demonstrated the move by locking Becky's head by his arm.

"This is so humiliating..." Becky muttered.

"That's good. Show me more," the emotionless ninja looks excited on seeing this. Of course, this is his payback plan for all that secrecy she's hiding from him.

"Sure! Um, the most important thing in wrestling is the takedown," Tim stated.

"Ah, may I see this takedown?"

"Alright, here."

Mr. Botsford lets go of his daughter and gets her to look at him.

"Alright, Sasuke, count me in."

"One, two, three, attack Becky!" Sasuke yelled.

Tim runs to Becky as he grabs her into the air and pins her down for a takedown. Bob arrives to find out what the commotion, and gasps to see what just happened. Sally and TJ all arrived to see what just happened.

"Dear, no wrestling in the house!" the housewife scolded her husband, getting him to let go of their daughter from the commotion. Then, she walks to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner ready."

Becky can't believe she got this humiliating moment. It's so humiliating that she gets up by grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, can we please talk in my room?"

"Is there a problem?" the emotionless boy asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"Room!" Becky yelled in anger as she drags him to her room with Bob following her.

"Ouch, that really has to hurt," the Narrator announced.

Becky drags the ninja to her bedroom, and Sasuke walks near the window. Of course, since he is her pet and sidekick, Bob goes in as well.

"You, uh, wanted a chat?" Sasuke smirks with his arms crossed while seeing how humiliated the superhero is when she's not in costume.

"Why did you make my father attack me?" Becky asked after closing the door.

"Oh, that. I knew you'd ask me that," the black-haired boy said calmly before going all angry. "It's because it's about time you stop getting away with everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you. First, you make lies on what you do your entire life. Second, she trusted you her secret and you didn't tell her yours; and third, you were about to tell her something, and you just have to run off again!"

"Wh-what are you talking?" Becky asked in confusion to what the emo ninja is ranting.

"Becky... I know you're Wordgirl," Sasuke finally replies.

This comes to a shock for her. She just couldn't believe he guessed what her secret is, and Bob is just as shock as she is. Realizing this, she has to come up with a way to make her secret safe from him.

"What? Impossible. I'm not Wordgirl," she started.

"Sure you are. In fact, my interview with you proves it when you know so much, and if I'm not mistaken, the answer to my last question is 'Word up'. That's how you transform," Sasuke explained while sitting on a chair that is by her desk.

"Well, uh, that's because Wordgirl talked to me about this from time to time!" Becky denied, for she tried to not let him know her secret.

While this happening, Bob sneaks out of the room to help her out of this mess.

"Oh, and another thing, you're a bad liar. You have to make excuses so that you can go fighting crime, and when someone asked how'd you know about all this, you just have to lie when you know you're doing something about it," the ninja explained while glaring at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Wordgirl!" Becky is cornered and looks by the window. "If you want proof, here's proof!"

Sasuke looks outside to see Bob putting on a Wordgirl disguise to keep her identity a secret by a house that is straight from the Botsford home. He started to laugh at this, scaring her and her sidekick. Then, he stopped and looks serious.

"Do you think I will be easily fooled by that monkey of yours dressing up in your superhero identity so that your secret will be safe? Think again," he throws a shuriken at the helmet, revealing Bob, who falls down the roof. Then, he faces Becky once again. "You still want to deny this? Okay, this is what you get."

He makes the hand signs horse, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

Sasuke blows a stream of fire to Becky's head as she gets scared. Running into the bathroom, she washes the fire off her head and goes back to her room.

"Okay, Sasuke, you win," the latter resigned. "Does Violet know about this?"

"I think she's gonna!" the boy lied, having plans to let his new friend see the transformation for confirmation.

"Don't you do that to me!" Becky demanded.

"Fine, you tell her," Sasuke suggested, and he's serious with his arms crossed.

"What? Are you crazy? If I tell her that, then..." Becky is really worried on what will her friend react when she finds out.

"Then, what?" the ninja cuts her off.

"Um..."

"That's the problem. You spent like the rest of your life lying to everyone, including your best friend. Next thing you'll do is that you're going to tell her about your secret, but you just blew her off, and then you feel guilty about it. However, all you can think about is getting away with it. 'Ooh, I'm Becky. I'm so cool I get away with everything!'" Sasuke started to give out a mean speech on how Becky sucks because of her attempt to tell her best friend, Violet, only to back out. "So be it. Keep this secret remain hidden from your friend, and you'll just remain guilty about it. That's what you're good at."

He started to walk out of her room, but not before saying one last thing.

"I'll be at Violet's house. Go there when you're ready to tell her you're Wordgirl."

He opens the door and closes the door to leave, and Bob entered.

"Oh, yeah?" Becky asserts herself because she refuses to give in to his talking. "Well, you're not so..."

"What?" Sasuke returns to hear that.

"I..." the girl tried to assert, but she gives in with no answer.

"I thought so."

He left the room afterwards, hoping that he would expect the choice she would make for the final part of his plan.


	8. Chapter 8

In Violet's home, Naruto, wearing a pink dress, is infuriated of how his rival/best friend, Sasuke, is setting him up to have a tea party with Violet that involves with him getting tortured.

_Sasuke, that jerk! When I get hands on him, I'm gonna wring his neck!_ he thought to himself angry before taking notice that the latter entered.

"Sasuke! Why, you..." the blond boy runs up to him with a fist from his right hand, but the brunette pins him down to the floor.

"Hey, Sasuke. No roughhousing in my house," Violet issued a rule when she goes to the living room to see what her guest just did.

_I swear if I hear another one of her house rules involving not making any fights, I'll give her a very hard training!_ he thought bitterly as he lets go of his rival and friend from his grasp.

A doorbell rings on the house, and as Violet answered, it's Kakashi, Sakura, and Tobey.

They were sitting on a couch including Naruto, but Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a table.

"So, Sasuke, what is your reason of bringing me here to Violet's home?" Tobey asked.

"I get the feeling that some girl has a secret to reveal. Is that it?" Kakashi suggested.

Just then, Becky entered the house and looks all upset. Of course, Bob also accompanied her.

"Yeah, that's it, Kakashi. I got a secret to show you," she calmed herself before taking notice on Tobey. This time, she will not be bothered by his presence since she realizes Sasuke will have to show her secret to him eventually because he has a crush on her alter ego.

"A secret?" Tobey asked.

"She's gonna get it now," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Word up!" Becky puts two of her fingers to her chest as a light engulfed her, transforming her into Wordgirl. Her sidekick is also in costume. "Listen, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Violet, and Tobey. I'm Wordgirl."

Naruto, Sakura, and Tobey are shocked by this, but not Sasuke, Kakashi, and Violet.

"I knew about that," the teacher stated.

"I knew it all this time," Tobey approaches near the superhero with Violet. His theory about Becky and Wordgirl are the same person is right all this time.

"The truth is, Sasuke is with me when I saw you transform," the latter stated to her friend, recalling the moment.

"I knew he's lying to me when he said you're gonna find out when, in fact, you knew it, thanks to him," Wordgirl looks upset on this.

"Here it comes," Sasuke is enjoying this with a smile.

"My poor friend," Violet reaches her hand to the alien superhero.

"Eh?" the boy deadpanned on hearing this.

"Come on. Sit down on this chair," Violet puts a chair to let her best friend sit.

"Anyway, Violet, Tobey, I'm really sorry I hid this secret from the two of you. I shouldn't have," Wordgirl stated in remorse.

"Now she's gonna get it," Sasuke told Sakura.

Realizing he has a sneaky plan on this, Violet turns her attention to him.

"Sasuke, did you know about this?" Tobey asked.

"Yes, I knew," was the ninja's reply.

"So you made her father wrestle her?"

"When you knew her secret?" Violet asked, looking angry at this.

"For someone who disagrees with my plan..." Sasuke stated callously on her. After all, they agreed into doing this to teach their best friends a lesson for keeping their secrets from them.

"Go easy on him, Violet. He's a good kid, and he's right about what he said to me about keep this secret from you for a long time," Wordgirl instructed. "And I hope this secret doesn't ruin our friendship."

"No, it doesn't. No matter what you are, you're still my best friend, Becky," Violet puts a hand to her shoulder to comfort her from this.

"Thanks, Violet," Wordgirl said happily of the moment and she and Violet hug together as sisters.

Then, they let go of the hug.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it."

"Same here," Tobey said. "I knew the reason you wouldn't tell anyone is because if that happens, your enemies might put your loved ones in danger. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Wordgirl stated.

"But I won't tell because I love you," Tobey assured the hero.

"I'm sure we won't tell anyone about it," Kakashi raised his hand and his student agree to it.

"Thank you, all of you," the alien superhero is now comforted by this.

"And so, Wordgirl have some people she can count on since they now know her secret," the Narrator ends the story. "Tune in next time for another super incredible adventure of Wordgirl!"


End file.
